Operación de Año Nuevo: Plan B
by Michelle Anders
Summary: Una de las celebraciones mas esperadas del año ha llegado: El fin de año. A espaldas de dos de sus compañeros, Garfield, Rachel y Victor crean un plan infalible para que finalmente estén juntos. ¿ Podrán lograr su objetivo?, ¿Sus demás amigos los ayudara?


Hello! Aquí esta Michelle Anders de nuevo publicando una historia. Ahora vengo con un tema un poco más feliz y alegre por estas épocas. Esta historia es AU.

**ADVERTENCIA: **_Lenguaje a lo mejor un poco rudo. Por eso es "Rated T"_

**NOTA:**_ Los nombres de los Titanes están en mi perfil. En caso de que no sepan quien es quien, sólo entren a donde les dije y hasta abajo, está una sección que dice "Nombres que utilizo en los FanFics" o algo así. Ahí viene todo el listado… O eso espero._

**DISCLAIMER:** _Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen_.

**DISCLAIMER #2:** _Las canciones que se encuentran en está historia y cualquier otra cosa que aparezca aquí, no me pertenece. Todos los derechos a sus autores y dueños._

* * *

><p>Una de las fechas más esperadas del año estaba a punto de llegar, y era nada más y nada menos que el fin de año. Todo mundo se encontraba alegre por diferentes razones, un año más concluía y con ello muchas cosas buenas y malas. Los ciudadanos esperaban a sus seres queridos para poder celebrar en unidad y felicidad. Todo era maravilloso.<p>

La Mansión Wayne se veía espectacular. Los focos navideños hacían que el lugar se viera como cualquier cuento que alguien hubiera pensado. Los árboles y arbustos hacían un ambiente romántico en conjunto con la iluminación y la nieve dando el toque final, y siendo este el lugar para un suceso muy especial entre dos personajes de esta historia.

Todo comenzó hace unos días atrás, en un reconocido café del lugar.

_**STARBUCKS CAFÉ – GOTHAM CITY DOWNTOWN**_

_**Miércoles, 28 de Diciembre de 2011**_

_**Reunión de amigos**_

Garfield Logan iba a todo lo que daba en su motoneta recién comprada. Él le había prometido a sus amigos que esta vez no llegaría tarde a una reunión que se habían propuesto hacer. Pero lamentablemente, la suerte no estaba de su lado…

Cuando finalmente llegó a poder estacionarse en un lugar cerca del café, se dirigió a la entrada de este donde Gar intentó entrar con "estilo", pero al hacerlo se tropezó y todo mundo volteó a verlo. Risas se escuchaban por todo el primer piso y en eso sonó el teléfono de Garfield. Era un mensaje de su novia Rachel.

_Garfield, Donde estas? Te hemos esperado por demasiado tiempo en el café. Estamos en el segundo piso, no te tardes tanto y no hagas ninguna estupidez._

_Rachel_

Gar se levantó del suelo y apenas y caminó unos pasos cuando se dio cuenta de que sentía algo en el pantalón… Era una mancha de pastelillo de chocolate. _Mierda, primero la caída y luego esto… ¿Qué mas sigue?_

Trató de caminar ignorando las miradas burlonas de los demás, las cuales no pudo evitar y les regresó una cara que decía "No me importa como me mires". Al llegar al segundo piso, buscó a la mesa en que supuestamente estaban sus amigos y su novia.

Y ahí estaban. Su grupo era fácil de reconocer, a ellos les llamaban "Los Titanes". ¿Por qué? Porque todos ellos poseían un don para cualquier deporte, por su gran popularidad, reputación y por ser todos atractivos. Y ahí estaban Richard, Kori, Victor y Rachel.

Victor, el más alto de todos, levantó su vista y vio que Gar se aproximaba a su mesa. "Hey Gar, creía que no ibas a llegar."

"Si, no van a creer lo que me pasó." En eso, los cuatro restantes se dieron cuenta de la gran mancha café en los pantalones de su amigo, entonces fue cuando los demás soltaron la carcajada en grande.

Rachel, quien solo se redujo a dar una sonrisa, miró en la dirección de su avergonzado novio. "¿Ahora que hiciste, Gar? Creo que te dije que no hicieras ninguna estupidez" dijo su peli violeta novia a la vez en que alzaba una ceja. Gar solo soltó una risa nerviosa mientras que se frotaba la parte trasera del cuello.

"Solo digamos que este no es mi día de suerte" Y con eso, el rubio se sentó.

"Entonces… ¿Ustedes ya saben que hacer para estas fiestas?" Richard dijo después de recuperarse de la risa causada por su amigo.

"Nah… Lo de siempre. Ir a casa de mi tía a aburrirme por horas." Dijo Victor

"Yo no tengo nada que hacer, viejo." Dijo Garfield

En cambio Rachel solo respondió "A mi no me gustan esas fiestas." A esto, Kori no puedo evitar pero se sorprendió.

"¡Rachel! ¿Cómo es posible que no te gusten estas festividades?" Respondió Kori sorprendida. "Este es el tiempo para que las familias se unan, se olviden los rencores y todo mundo sea feliz." Rachel sólo rodó los ojos en respuesta a su alegre amiga. Nunca se va a poder ganar en contra de ella. La pelirroja tenía algo que hacía que cualquier corazón, incluso los más fríos se ablandaran (Como es el caso de Richard y Rachel).

"Bueno, yo estaba pensando… Aprovechando que Bruce está fuera de la ciudad, podíamos hacer una fiesta de Año Nuevo." Dijo Richard. Todos los demás se quedaron vieron a Richard al mencionar la palabra "fiesta". La mayor parte del tiempo él era el que se negaba a ellas.

"Viejo, ¿Qué te pasó?" Dije Gar sorprendido.

"Nada, solo quería pasármela con alguien en esta fecha."

"Entonces… ¡FIESTA SE HA DICHO!, hay que invitar a los demás. Voy a llamarle a Karen." Dijo Victor parándose ir a llamarle a su novia, quien ahorita estaba cuidando a dos gemelos de Guatemala.

"¡Oh Richard! Que maravilloso que quieras pasar tu tiempo con nosotros." Kori dijo mientras abrazaba a su mejor amigo. Ambos se sonrojaron y ella lo dejó ir.

Todo quedó en silencio incómodo, los cuatro mirándose unos a los otros. Todo hasta que se escuchó el grito de Victor desde el otro lado del pasillo. "¡BOO-YAH!" Richard, Rachel, Kori y Garfield se estremecieron. Victor sólo llegó a su mesa con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Karen dijo que sí podía ir, y que los demás también." Con los demás se refería a Roy Harper y su novia, Jade Nguyen, Garth, Kole Wheaters, Joseph Wilson, Toni Monetti, Wally West y Jennifer Hex, aunque estos son pocos para mencionar.

"Esta bien, la fiesta ya se ha dicho. Ahora, falta la comida." Dijo Richard, sin haberse dado cuenta de su grave error con esas palabras. Una pelea estaba a punto de comenzar…

Victor fue quien hablo después y dijo "Yo preparare mi spaggetti con albóndigas especial. Yo se que a todos ustedes les encantará."

"VIEJO! Nosotros no vamos a comer carne!" Exclamo el asociado a "We love animals, don't eat them!". "Vamos a comer mi platillo especial, _Le Tofu a la Gar_" Diciéndolo con un acento francés.

"Gar, primero aprende el Español y luego Francés. Y vamos a comer carne, no tu cosa asquerosa de nombre tofu." Victor replicó.

"¡TOFU!"

"¡CARNE!"

"¡TOFU!"

"¡CARNE!"

"¡TOFU!"

"¡CARNE!"

Y la pelea infinita de "¿Qué vamos a comer hoy?" había empezado. Richard, Kori y Rachel estaban acostumbrados a escuchar a sus dos amigos combatir a ver quien cocinaba, hasta que a uno de ellos tres se le acababa la paciencia. Todo un caos.

Rachel tuvo suficiente de esto. Dejó su libro a un lado y les respondió, no gritándoles, pero tampoco en un tono muy suavecito. "Por Azar… Garfield, nadie quiere de tu tofu. Nosotros respetamos que no comas carne, así que respeta que nosotros no comamos carne falsa." A Gar se le cayeron los ánimos para seguir peleando. "Y Victor, solo deja a Garfield que coma lo que él quiera, ¿Sí?" Los dos amigos se callaron, pero empezaron a hablar con los demás sobre otras cosas.

Pasó la tarde y los cinco amigos se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares. Kori y Rachel (Quienes vivían juntas por ciertas razones en el pasado de Rachel) llegaron a la Mansión Anders. Esta familia era parte de la realeza en un país de Europa, y por eso Kori es la "Princesa de Tamaran"

Kori y Rachel se la pasaban solas en su casa. Myan y Luan Anders estaban siempre ocupados en viajes de negocios. Komi siempre estaba fuera haciendo maldades o con cualquier tipo que se topaba, y finalmente Ryan, quien estaba estudiando fuera del país y solo visitaba en vacaciones de verano.

"Oh Rachel! Estoy tan emocionada por la fiesta de Richard!" Kori exclamó demasiado alegre.

Rachel solo la miró monótona y le respondió haciendo movimientos con los brazos como si fuera lo mejor de su vida. "Si… Felicidad, que felicidad" Y se dirigió al sillón en donde sacó su más reciente libro de terror y se dispuso a leer.

"No puedes estar como siempre, amiga. Es mas, creo que Gar va a ir… ¿Recuerdas lo que hemos hablado al respecto?" Dijo Kori alzando sus cejas y con una mirada un poco juguetona.

Rachel bajó su libro y miró a su mejor amiga y alzó una ceja. "No se de lo que estas hablando" La peli violeta regresó a su libro, tratando de ocultar un ligero rubor que tenía en sus pálidas mejillas. Kori solo sonrió complacida con lo que había logrado.

"Amiga, tu sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando."

"No, y no quiero saber más al respecto"

Kori estaba a punto de dejar a Rachel tranquila en su lectura, cuando se le vino a la mente algo. "Amiga Rachel, ¡tienes que ayudarme a elegir algo para ponerme el Sábado!" Y antes de que la gótica pudiera decir algo, Kori ya la tenía agarrada de la muñeca y estaba subiendo las escaleras, con dirección a su habitación.

La habitación de Kori no era grande… Era lo que le seguía. Su cuarto estaba pintado en un tono rosa con una mezcla de purpura. Su cama era circular, difícil de conseguir, pero no imposible. Había una enorme lámpara de techo colgando en medio de la recamara. Kori tenía repisas por doquier, llenas de fotos, joyas, maquillaje, recuerdos de viajes, trofeos, reconocimientos etc. Su cuarto era en fin, el sueño de cualquier chica.

Y si su cuarto era grande, el guardarropa era aun más. Kori era amante de ir de compras. Ella tenía ropa de todas las marcas existentes y de las que estaban a punto de salir. En el mundo de la farándula, ella era el icono de la moda del momento, quien siempre marcaba nuevas tendencias.

"Amiga, no se que ponerme este Sábado…" Dijo la pelirroja preocupada a su mejor amiga, quien la miró sarcásticamente al ver todos los espacios del closet llenos, casi para que los estantes no aguantaran.

"¿Y toda esta ropa que tienes?" Dijo Rachel

"Es que ya toda la usé varias veces… No estoy segura si la volveré a usar." Dijo Kori en un tono de preocupación… _Esto será un largo rato_. Pensó Rachel.

Y efectivamente, fue un largo rato. Kori estaba midiéndose vestidos y vestidos, pero ninguno le satisfacía. Cuando Kori salía a pedirle a Rachel su opinión sobre su vestido, la gótica le respondía que se le veía bien, aun sin voltear a ver y continuar su vista en el libro (Aunque la verdad, todos se le veían bien). Pasaron como 5 minutos m`as, y Kori salió a verse el nuevo vestido.

"Rachel, ¿Cómo crees que se me ve?" Dijo Kori, quien vio a su amiga pararse algo desesperada. "¿A dónde vas?" Le preguntó.

"A mi habitación."

"Pero Rachel…"

La peli violeta se volteo y le dijo "Kori, todos los vestidos se te ven bien. Dick va a empezar a babear aunque vayas en pijamas."

"¿Enserio?" Dijo Kori con ilusión en sus ojos "No lo… Espera un momento, pero, ¿Cómo lo supiste?" Rachel sólo rodo los ojos en sarcasmo.

"Kori, eso es más claro que el agua."

"Oh… Entonces, ¿Crees que Richard ya sepa?" Kori la miró preocupada mordiéndose la uña del dedo pulgar derecho en signo de nerviosismo.

"Dick es más terco que Gar para cuando se trata de sentimientos. Él no lo sabe, eso te lo aseguro."

Kori miró a su amiga y le dedicó una sonrisa tierna. "Gracias amiga" Y la abrazó. Rachel sólo la abrazó de regreso.

"Okay, esto ya fue demasiado."Dijo Rachel y volteó a ver lo que la pelirroja traía puesto. Era un vestido precioso.

La prenda era strapless y en la cintura le quedaba muy bien a Kori, ya que le hacía cuerpo porque estaba ajustado en las caderas. En la parte del busto, era blanco con unos puntitos de color negro y le resaltaba muy bien esa parte. Siguiendo más abajo, justo bajo la línea del busto había un cinto de color morado, la hebilla era de color plateada y tenía aproximadamente 5-7 centímetros de grosor. Para finalizar el vestido, la falda de color negra caía en tipo globo hasta un poco antes de su rodilla. Ese vestido era perfecto.

"Sabes, este es un muy bonito vestido." Le dijo Rachel. Kori la miró con duda.

"No lo sé… Siento que mis grebnacks** no se notan"

"Kori, quédate con este vestido, o te digo que si te sigues probando vestidos no voy a ir a la fiesta de año nuevo..."

"¡No no no no no, eso es inaceptable!" Kori exclamó "No puedo permitir que mi mejor amiga no vaya a la fiesta en donde celebraremos que tendremos un año más."

"Esta bien… aunque aun no tengo nada que ponerme…" Y Rachel lo dijo. En ese mismo instante, la dueña de ese inmenso closet la llevó a la zona que tenía de vestidos oscuros y comenzó la búsqueda.

_**MANSION WAYNE**_

_**Sábado, 31 de Diciembre de 2011**_

_**Antes de la fiesta**_

Richard había llamado a Gar y a Vic para poder acomodar las cosas antes de que todos los demás llegaran. Aunque siempre Garfield llegaba tarde, sorpresivamente esta vez logró hacerlo a tiempo, incluso antes que su moreno amigo.

"Vic, ¿Recogiste las lonas que te pedí?" Le preguntó Richard a su amigo, quien estaba en este momento lidiando con la comida.

"Claro, ¿Las de año nuevo? Están en la sala… La otra esta junto a ellas, en donde salen tu y…" Pero Victor fue interrumpido por un grito demasiado fuerte.

En eso, Gar llegó tratando de controlar la aspiradora, la cual se había salido de control y estaba dando recorridos por toda la casa.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gritó Gar.

Richard sólo rodó los ojos, pensando en que tal vez aspirar no era cosa de su amigo rubio. Victor sólo comenzó a reírse y salió de la cocina a ayudar a su amigo, quien ahora estaba atentando contra el baño. Vic solamente la agarró con un brazo y se rió.

"Viejo… No vuelvo a aspirar nada en mi vida." Dijo Garfield mientras trataba de recuperar aire. Victor se fue de regreso a la cocina con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Y yo menos te voy a dejar usar mi aspiradora" Dijo Richard. "Vic, ¿Cuánto falta para que la cena esté lista?"

"¡En cinco minutos después de que dejes de preguntarme cosas!" Victor gritó.

En eso, Garfield llegó ahora con un una serie de luces, las cuales estaba tratando de desenrollar y no teniendo éxito. "¡Hey Dick! Tengo que preguntarte algo."

"Si es como desenrollar esas luces, ni lo pienses. Estoy ocupado." Le contestó el pelinegro

"No hombre… Es sobre Kori." Al mencionar su nombre, Richard se tensó y siguió trabajando en lo que estaba, pero poniendo atención a lo que Garfield decía. "Sabes, ya es hora de que le digas lo que sientes."

"No se de que estás hablando... Y aun así ya lo sabe, ella es mi mejor amiga y la quiero." Richard sólo continuó acomodando la escarcha que faltaba.

"Dick, los dos sabemos de que estamos hablando." Gar le mandó la mirada que decía _"Tú sabes de lo que hablo"_

"¿Y que gano con decir que la quiero?" Le contestó "Le gusta ese idiota llamado Xavier…"

Gar miró que su amigo formó dos puños en ambas manos conteniendo su enojo. "Con eso es suficiente que me digas, Dick." Garfield se alejó y le gritó a distancia "¡Pero recuerda que siempre hay un Plan B!"

Richard sólo levantó una ceja y continuó con su trabajo… _Plan B, ¿Qué será ese famoso plan?_

_**MANSION WAYNE**_

_**Sábado, 31 de Diciembre de 2011**_

_**Fiesta de Fin de Año – 10 p.m.**_

Todo estaba perfectamente arreglado. Las puertas, marcos, paredes y más estaban siendo adornados con sofisticadas cantidades de luces de varios colores y un poco de escarcha. La parte frontal de la Residencia estaba cubierta de nieve. Los árboles y arbustos estaban llenos de la consistencia blanca y a la vez, estaba lleno de luces navideñas. Estaba completamente hermosa la vista.

Los muchachos organizadores ya estaban también listos. Cada quien con una vestimenta Formal-Informal.

Richard tenía un traje negro Armani, pero lo que no estaba usando era el saco y en lugar de la camisa blanca estaba usando una roja de manga larga, la cual estaba abierta del cuello. Era para darle un aspecto más juvenil y moderno al traje. Su cabello estaba perfectamente arreglado hacia arriba con ayuda de su gel. Y claro, su colonia especial no podría faltar en esta ocasión.

Garfield y Víctor estaban igual que Richard, con la diferencia en que Garfield traía una American Eagle en color verde y Victor traía una Hollister en un tono azul muy raro.

"Hombre, ya va a ser hora de la fiesta y las chicas todavía no llegan…"

"Tranquilo viejo, estoy seguro de que ya vienen. Ya sabes, ella y sus cosas de…" Pero Gar fue interrumpido por el timbre. "Ya vez, ¡Te lo dije!" Dijo Garfield y fue a atender a la puerta. Pero en lugar de encontrar a las muchachas, encontró a Garth, Wally, Jenny, Roy y su hermosa novia, Jade.

Esta última junto con Jenn habían sido bullies en años pasados. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que podían cambiar gracias a la ayuda de sus ahora novios, se empezaron a juntar con el famoso grupo llamado "Titanes".

Jennifer había llegado a la fiesta con un vestido corto azul marino. Era tipo strapless, pero con el corte tipo corazón. A terminar el busto, tenía un listón del mismo tono del vestido pero con un grosor de aproximadamente 10-12 centímetros que iba dando vuelta a su delgada figura. Del medio del listón, se desprendían unas líneas que hacían detalles a la figura. A los costados, tenia unas bolsas con el borde decorado en blanco y detalles en azul marino. Jennifer tenía puesto unos zapatos blancos de tacón de mas o menos 8 centímetros. El cabello de la peli rosada estaba suelto y tenia fleco hacia el lado derecho.

Jade venia un poco mas sencilla, pero igualmente hermosa. La vietnamesa traía puesto un vestido de color negro con dobleces por todos lados. También, tenía una manga la cual tenía plumas exportadas de Asia. Los zapatos que llevaba eran tipo botín con tacón, pero también tenía unos detalles en plateado. El maquillaje que ella traía era sencillo, solo consistía en maquillar sus ojos con sombra verde para resaltar sus ojos, base y brillo labial.

Los hombres iban casi todos iguales. Tenían pantalones negros al igual que sus zapatos, pero las camisas es lo único diferente que llevaban. Garth traía puesta una camisa de color azul, pero una tonalidad más fuerte que la de Victor. Wally tenía una color amarillo pollito, la cual su novia le había advertido que no la llevara. Esta tenía unas líneas de corrían verticalmente de color rojo. Y finalmente, pero no menos importante, Roy. El capitán del equipo de arquería tenia puesta una camisa de color naranja, su favorito.

"Hey chicos, hace mucho de no verlos" Dijo Roy mientras saludaba a a sus otros tres amigos con un abrazo tipo varonil y con estrecharse las manos. (N/A: Ustedes saben a lo que me refiero)

"Igual Roy" Dijo Richard "Hey Jade, ¿Cómo se ha estado portando este infantil?, ¿Lo has puesto en su lugar?"

Jade sonrió a su antes enemigo y le contestó. "Sí, por lo menos ya puede ir al baño solo para evitar que "Hombres se me acerquen", ¿Verdad que sí, cariño?" Lo de "Hombres se me acerquen" lo dijo haciendo comillas y en un tono sarcástico.

"Sólo es para protegerte, Jaddie" Roy dijo abrazándola por detrás. "Además, no quisieras que me vieran con otra tipa, ¿verdad?"

"Lo haces, y tu juro que te parto la ma…"

"¡Garth! ¡Wally! ¡Jenny! ¿Cómo han estado?" Dijo Garfield al escuchar la dura amenaza que le estaba diciendo Jade a su novio. La vietnamesa solo sonrió al ver que Gar no quería escuchar lo que estaba a punto de decir. Y ella cuando decía algo, lo decía enserio…

"Gar, viejo cuanto sin verte" Dijo el capitán del equipo de natación hacia su amigo. Garth era el que nadaba más rápido de todos y rompía records cada vez que los quería superar. Al principio, Gar y Garth no se llevaban bien, porque el primero de estos dos estaba celoso de sus habilidades deportivas.

"Yo bien, gracias. Aunque estaría mejor si este tarado dejara de presumir todos sus premios por ser el chico más rápido que existe." Dijo Jenn haciendo referencia a su novio, quien parecía muy distraído…

"Si, los dos estamos muy bien… Hey! ¡Jenn, solo te digo la verdad!" Se defendió el pelirrojo a la vez en que su novia le daba un ligero golpe en su brazo.

Jennifer esta a punto de decirle algo a Garth, cuando se escuchó el timbre otra vez.

"Yo abro" Dijo Richard.

Los demás seguían platicando sobre que habían hecho en estas vacaciones, que se extrañaban y otras locuras que habían hecho. Mientras ellos conversaban y tomaban un poco de ponche, Richard iba en camino hacia la puerta y la abrió.

Casi de desmayaba cuando lo hizo.

"¡Hola Richard!" Dijo una hermosa voz

Kori estaba parada ahí, con un vestido hasta la rodilla que le quedaba espectacular (Vestido ya descrito unos momentos atrás). Sus zapatos de tacón consistían en ser de color negro, pero tenía unas rayas de color blanco que hacían que su calzado se viera tipo cebra. Su cabello estaba suelto con unas cuantas ondulaciones al final, y por supuesto, radiante como siempre. Su maquillaje no era muy pesado, solo consistía en un poco de base, mascara para pestañas, delineador y un lip stick rosa pálido. Estaba deslumbrante. Y además, ella traía colgando en su cuello un pendiente en forma de estrella de plata con una esmeralda en el centro que Richard le había regalado en su último cumpleaños. Tenía las iniciales de los dos en el reverso escrito en oro.

_Wow_. Richard pensó, casi diciéndolo en voz alta. "Hey Kor, llegas a tiempo." Kori le sonrió

"Si, yo creí que no íbamos a llegar a tiempo ya que ella no encontraba su otro zapato." Dijo Rachel por detrás. La peli violeta usaba un vestido de color azul marino que llegaba hasta la rodilla. El diseño no era tan complicado; tenía holanes al final de este y en toda la prenda tenia unos cuantos destellos de color plateado. En lugar de ser strapless, era de una manga la cual tenía unas cuantas aves en plateado. Los zapatos de tacón que ella traía, era de color azul marino como su vestido, eran cerrados pero no tenía ningún detalle extra. Su cabello estaba suelto, pero se lo había arreglado en forma de media cola de caballo, dando crepe a lo que estaba en la parte superior de ésta.

"Hey Rachel." Richard saludó "Las dos se ven bien."

"Gracias, Richard. Tu también te ves muy apuesto." Contestó sonriendo Kori

"Gracias." Dijo Richard. Los dos se habían quedando mirando a los ojos, algo que Rachel sólo rodó los ojos.

"Dick, ¿Nos vas a invitar a pasar o te le vas a quedar viendo a Kori todo el rato?" Dijo Rachel alzando una ceja mientras esperaba su respuesta con los brazos cruzados.

Richard se sonrojó. "Oh sí, claro. Pasen."

Al entrar, las dos recién llegadas se sorprendieron del trabajo que habían hecho sus compañeros. Para ser hombres, les había quedado bastante bien…

"Rae, Kori. ¿Qué onda chicas?" Dijo Gar.

"Es Rachel" Le dijo monótonamente Rachel a Gar.

"Muy bien, ¿y tu amigo?" Le dijo Kori. "Este lugar les quedó maravilloso."

Garfield estaba a punto de decir algún comentario estúpido, cuando se escuchó a alguien hablar por el micrófono del DJ. Era Vic, quien se iba a encargar de poner la música.

"Muy bien todos ustedes, como estamos casi todos completos es mejor que empecemos la fiesta..."

"Oh Sparky, ¿Cómo se te ocurre comenzar una fiesta si el alma de esta no ha llegado?" Dijo una voz por detrás de la multitud. Era Karen Beecher, novia de Victor. Con ella estaban los también recién llegados: Kole Wheathers, Joseph Wilson, Mal Ducan, Ryuko Orsono, Rosabelle Mendez, Leonid Kovar, Toni Monetti, Donna Troy, Charlie Watkins, Isiah Crockett y Gan y Tavis Williams. Todos los del grupo "Titanes" estaban reunidos.

"Lo siento, nena. Te guardaré un baile, note preocupes." Dijo Victor sonriéndole a su novia. Se escucharon unos cuantos "Shuuu" hacia la morena que ahora traía un vestido con colores de una abeja. "Esta bien, todos… ¡VAMOS A EMPEZAR!" Victor movió unas cosas en su aparato mas reciente para hacer la casa reventar y volvió a hablar. "Damas, Caballeros y Gar." Vic se presentó formalmente. Se escuchó un reclamo de su mejor amigo por detrás, Vic lo ignoró y siguió. "Esto es el Karaoke Titánico y su aquí apuesto DJ les pide que se suban valientemente al escenario y le canten algo a esa persona especial o sólo hagan la estupidez de sus vidas. ¡Victor OUT!"

Los que estaban en la parte de abajo del escenario estaban mirándose entre si para ver quien se arriesgaba a subir a cantar algo.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Garfield Logan ya estaba arriba agarrando el micrófono y dándole a Victor las instrucciones. "Damas y Caballeros, tenemos a nuestro primer ridiculizado." Anunció el DJ (Vic) y todos los de abajo se callaron… A excepción de unos murmuros por ahí.

"Esta canción es para alguien especial para mí…" Gar pausó y los hombres ya sabían de quien se trataba. "Esta es para ti, Rachel."

Y la música empezó. Era la canción de Jesse McCartney, "Beautiful Soul"

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one i want to chase_

_You're the one i want to hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

Rachel estaba boquiabierta con la canción. Mientras tanto, las demás le estaban diciendo cosas sobre "Ve y bésalo" o "Ya, ¡Dile que lo amas!", pero la gótica no las escuchaba. Sólo escuchaba las palabras que Garfield decía a través de la canción. _No sabía que Gar no cantaba TAN mal…_

_I know that you are something special_

_To you I'd be always faithful_

_I want to be what you always needed_

_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

_Your beautiful soul, yeah_

_You might need time to think it over_

_But I'm just fine moving forward_

_I'll ease your mind if you give me the chance_

_I will never make you cry, c'mon let's try_

_Am I crazy for wanting you?_

_Baby do you think you could want me too?_

_I don't waste your time_

_Do you see things the way I do?_

_I just want to know that you feel it too_

_There is nothing left to hide_

_Your beautiful soul, yeah_

_Oh, yeah, your beautiful soul, yeah_

Garfield acabo de cantar la hermosa pieza y continuó en el micrófono. "Rachel Roth, ¿Quisieras ir a cenar mañana?"

Toda la atención se centró en Rachel. Las mujeres estaban con cara de "Aww" por la invitación del novio de susodicha gótica. La gente esperó la respuesta, hasta que ella respondió, "Sólo si no haces alguna tontería como la última vez que salimos."

Garfield bajó del escenario y le dio un gran abrazo a su novia. "Okay Gar, esto es suficiente."

"Y ahí tuvimos, damas y caballeros la primera actuación de la noche. ¿Quién más se…" Vic se detuvo cuando Jenn y Jade le habían hablado y le estaban diciendo cosas en el oído. "Aquí tenemos a otras dos participantes con la canción de _Give it Up_ de Elizabeth Gillies y Ariana Grande. Creo que ya sé porque la escogieron…"

"Sí… ¡Sólo ponla!" Se desesperó Jade.

**[JADE]**

_Someday I let you in,_

_Treat you right_

_Drive you outta_

_Your mind oh_

**[JENNIFER]**

_You never met_

_A chick like me_

_Burn so bright_

_I'm gonna_

_Make you blind_

**[JADE & JENNIFER]**

_Always want_

_What you can't have_

_Is it so bad if you don't_

_Get what you wanted_

_Make you feel good_

_As I'm with you wanna_

_Shape ya Boy,_

_Let's get it started_

_Give it up,_

_You can't win_

_Cause I know_

_Where you've been_

Como Rachel hace unos momentos, los dos pelirrojos estaban boquiabiertos por la canción que sus chicas habían escogido. Pero fuera como fuera, la letra decía la verdad en su relación. Los demás amigos a su alrededor empezaron a molestarlos.

_Such a shame,_

_You don't_

_Put up a fight_

_That's a game_

_That we play,_

_At the end of the night_

_It's the same_

_Old story but you_

_Never get it right_

_Give it up!_

_Yeah if you are_

_My baby and I'll_

_Make you crazy_

_Toniiight!_

_Give it up!_

_Wohoooaaaaaaaaa ooooohhhh_

_YEAH!_

Sus amigos estallaron en gritos y aplausos por la excelente canción que cantaron. "GRACIAS TITANES!" Gritó Jenn al terminar la canción. "Nene, tu sabes que te quiero." La peli rosa le mandó un beso a su novio, quien en estos momentos ya estaba sonriéndole a ella.

Las dos entregaron sus micrófonos a Victor y bajaron del escenario. Sus amigas las felicitaron. De repente, Kori se empezó a sentir un poco mal y nada más Rachel lo notó.

"¿Qué tienes?"

"No nada… Pero me siento un poco engentada, voy a salir un rato." Le dijo Kori.

"¿Quieres que te acompañe?"

"No estoy bien, gracias amiga." Y Kori salió del edificio.

Richard, quien había estado vigilando a la Tamaraniana desde lejos, la vio un poco desesperada por salir e hizo lo mismo.

"Voy a salir un rato, los veo luego." Les dijo a sus amigos quienes se quedaron con una mirada de _"¿Por que se salió tan repentinamente?"._

"Y aquí tenemos a nuestro siguiente participante… ¡Mal Duncan, y su fiel compañera su trompeta!" Victor anunció por el micrófono. La verdad que ese aparato era de muy buena definición.

"Bueno… Él se lo pierde." Dijo Charlie, mientras que los demás veían a Mal lidiando con su trompeta, la cual se había quedado tapada por una sustancia pegajosa…

_**PATIO CON KIOSCO DE LA MANSION WAYNE – ALA ESTE**_

_**Sábado, 31 de Diciembre de 2011 – 11:10 p.m.**_

_**Kori y Richard**_

Tan pronto como la bella Princesa abandonó el edificio, se sintió más relajada y tranquila. La gente y el ruido se habían quedado atrás y sólo existía la paz y tranquilidad reinaba en ese lugar.

Las luces navideñas hacían un hermoso decorado al ambiente, que ya sin eso era totalmente bello. La fuente del centro estaba totalmente congelada y fría, con una moderada cantidad de agua que había caído en el tiempo que fluía. Había rondando unos animalitos llamados luciérnagas que estaban alrededor de las plantas y destellando como nunca.

Kori pasó unos momentos admirando el patio, y después se puso alegre y empezó a cantar…

_I've got a lot of things_

_I have to do.._

_All these distractions_

_Our future's coming soon_

_We're being pulled_

_A hundred different directions_

_But whatever happens_

_I know I've got you_

Kori empezó a bailar al recordar el ritmo de la canción. La melodía la hacia feliz, ya que esa era la que ella y Richard habían tenido que cantar para la obra escolar de hace dos años. La hermosa chica estaba dando círculos alrededor de la fuente, bailando a su manera y cantando como una profesional.

_You're on my mind you're in my heart_

_It doesn't matter where we are_

_It'll be alright_

_Even if we're miles apart_

_All I wanna do,_

_Is be with you be with you_

_There's nothing we can't do_

_Just wanna be with you_

_Only you_

_No matter where life takes us nothing can break us apart..._

Kori iba a comenzar lo que seguía de la canción, cuando escucho una voz familiar detrás de ella cantándola. Y ahí estaba Richard, detrás de ella agarrándola de las manos para continuar con su baile. Ambos sonrieron y continuaron.

_(You know it's true)_

_I just wanna be with you_

_(Just be with you)_

_You know how life can be_

_It changes over night_

_Sunny then raining, but it's alright_

_A friend like you.._

_Always makes it easy_

_I know that you get me every time._

_Through every up through every down_

_You know I'll always be around_

_Through everything you can count on me.._

_All I wanna do,_

_Is be with you be with you_

_There's nothing we can't do_

_Just wanna be with you_

_Only you_

_No matter where life takes us nothing can break us apart..._

_(You know it's true)_

_I just wanna be with you_

_I just wanna be with you..._

"Richard, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?" Preguntó Kori.

"¿Qué no puedo estar con mi mejor amiga?"

"Si, pero yo creí que seguías adentro con los demás amigos."

"Ellos estarán bien sin mí. No creo que destruyan la casa mientras estoy un rato platicando contigo." Replicó Richard.

Kori sonrió. En ese momento, se escuchó que algo de vidrio se había roto adentro. "¿Estás seguro de eso?"

"Sí, al cabo no he pasado tiempo contigo desde hace tiempo. Ya sabes, escuela, entrenamiento, escuela, Bruce…"

"Si, te comprendo." Le dijo Kori. "Ven, vamos a sentarnos en esa banca." Richard le respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

Lo que éste par de tórtolos no sabía, era que ambos estaban siendo observados por alguien… O mejor dicho en plural…

_**SALA DE LA MANSION WAYNE**_

_**Sábado, 31 de Diciembre de 2011 – 11:30 p.m.**_

_**Operación **__**G.R.A.K.T.**__** (Get Richard and Kori Together)**_

_**Organizando "Plan B"**_

"Esos dos son más obvios que decir que el agua es transparente." Dijo Ryuko a sus amigos.

"¿Por qué no se dan cuenta de que ellos dos se aman mutuamente?" Dijo Kole a su novio, Joseph.

"_Tal vez el amor si es realmente ciego como dicen." _Le contestó su novio con señas. El era mudo por un incidente que le ocurrió hace mucho tiempo. Kole sólo asintió con la cabeza.

"Para eso existe este Plan, mis queridos compañeros Titánicos." Anunció Garfield desde el escenario en donde atrajo la atención de todo mundo. "Nosotros, Rachel, Victor y yo, hemos estado cansados de ver a este par estar coqueteando cada vez que se ven y se hablan." Todo mundo empezó a comentar sobre esto, ya que cuando a veces se juntaban con los que iniciaron el grupo de los Titanes (Richard, Victor, Rachel, Garfield y Kori), los habían visto muy pegados y hablando ellos en su mundo.

"Esta es la operación denominada, _G.R.A.K.T._, que significa "Tener a Richard y Kori Juntos." Les dijo Victor, subiendo al escenario junto con Rachel quien también conspiraba en este plan. "¿Quién esta con nosotros?"

Todos los demás levantaron su mano en señal de aprobación y gritaron el nombre de la operación.

Rachel continuó con las palabras de sus amigos, quienes estaban con unas grandes sonrisas malévolas en sus rostros. "Debido a que el Plan A fue fallido, para todo hay una alternativa. Lo que debemos de hace es lo siguiente…"

_**KIOSCO DE LA MANSION WAYNE – ALA ESTE**_

_**Sábado, 31 de Diciembre de 2011 – 11:43 p.m.**_

_**Richard y Kori**_

"¿Ves? Así es como puedes hacer taquito con la lengua" Le explicó Richard a Kori. Ellos llevaban un buen tiempo platicando sobre cualquier cosa que se les viniera a la mente, y por alguna razón a Kori le entró curiosidad de cómo hacer el famoso "Taquito con la lengua" que mucha gente podía hacer.

Kori intentó hacerlo con la lengua como 15 veces, pero a la siguiente ya se estaba dando por vencida. "Creo que nunca voy a poder lograr hacer "El Taquito" como le dicen". Y agachó su cabeza en forma de derrota.

Richard vio que se había deprimido por esto, y le puso una mano en su hombro y le dijo "Sí puedes hacerlo, y pienso que…" Iba a continuar, pero un grito repentino de varios compañeros los distrajo.

"¿Qué les habrá pasado a nuestros amigos?" Preguntó preocupada Kori

"No lo sé. Pero es mejor descubrirlo." Richard se levantó y le ofreció su mano a Kori, quien la tomó y tuvo un ligero rubor sobre sus mejillas.

Cuando Kori se puso de pie, ambos se dispusieron a entrar a la sala, en donde supuestamente sus amigos estaban bailando y disfrutando de la noche.

Supuestamente, eso era lo que ellos deberían de estar haciendo.

Al entrar, se dieron la grata sorpresa de que no había nadie habitando ese inmenso lugar. Todo estaba donde habían recordado el par de mejores amigos, pero quisieron inspeccionar la zona.

"¿Qué habrá sucedido?" Dijo Kori.

"Tenemos que buscar cosas que nos digan que…" En eso, Richard encontró una nota en la mesa del bar. Estaba escrita manualmente y la tinta se veía aun fresca. Esa carta era para él.

"_Richard:_

_¿Recuerdas el Plan B que Gar te comentó hace rato? Pues ha empezado, quieras o no._

_Está a punto de ser media noche y tú claramente sabes lo que se tiene que hacer en el conteo final. Además, les dejamos buenas pistas de música para que tú y Kori bailen solos. Y no se preocupen, no los molestaremos para nada en lo absoluto._

_Y Richard, en caso de que no la saques a bailar o hagas algo romántico con ella, usaremos tu lona que Victor te trajo está mañana._

_No aceptamos reclamaciones después, solo agradecimientos ;D (Comentario pagado por Vic)_

_ATENTAMENTE:_

_El resto de los Titanes"_

Richard gruñó y estrujó la carta. Él sabía el tiempo en que se le iba a declarar a Kori. Pero ya que, no tenía opción. Sus amigos eran capaces de todo cuando se juntaban a hacerlo.

De pronto, una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos. "Amigo, ¿Te encuentras bien? Te veo un poco tenso…" Era Kori, la única acompañante que tenía ahorita y con la que debía que bailar.

"Uhh… Si, estoy bien. ¿Quieres regresar allá afuera? Tengo algo para ti." Dijo Richard, quien estaba tomando el reproductor de audio que sus amigos le habían dejado.

"Pero nuestros amigos…"

"Ellos están bien, en una nota que me encontré decía que se cambiaron de piso y que ahorita están en otra parte de la casa."

"¿Estas seguro de esto, amigo Richard?"

"Totalmente." Richard sacó un brazo con mucha elegancia para que ella lo tomara. "¿Me permite escoltarla, señorita?" Dijo en un tono muy formal.

Kori sonrió y lo tomó. "Pero claro, caballero."

Los dos salieron del lugar, a donde se encontraba el kiosco, ya que ahí era donde se encontraba la sorpresa de Richard.

_**EN ALGUN LUGAR DE LA MANSION**_

_**Sábado, 31 de Diciembre de 2011 – 11:49 p.m.**_

_**Realizando Operación **__**G.R.A.K.T.**_

Los demás 21 estaban escondidos nada más y nada menos en el armario de limpieza, que se encontraba en lo más alto de la casa. Ese lugar solía ser grande, según todo mundo… Pero estas personas se estaban dando cuenta que 7 trapeadores, 7 escobas, 5 cubetas, 6 aspiradoras, el equipo entero de audio y video en calidad HD (Que no estaba muy pequeño), televisiones de las cámaras de seguridad que habían colocado, la botana (Que según Roy era muy importante, lo cual era.) más toda esta gente… Oh, y ¿ya mencioné a los limpiadores? ¿Y a los controles de la lona que iban a mostrar?

"¡Auch! ¿Quién me tocó en partes donde no se deben?" Dijo Toni mientras trataban de tener un poco de espacio personal.

"¿Quién esta en controles? ¡Quiero ver que está pasando!" Gritó Travis

"¿¡Podrían dejar de moverse tanto!" Dijo Isiah

"¡Ahhh! ¡Ya no tenemos botana!" Exclamó Roy triste porque se le habían caído sus bocadillos. Trató de agacharse para agarrarlos, pero al hacerlo, no tomó en cuenta a los demás y todo mundo se empezó a quejar de sus movimientos.

"**¡ROY!**" Todo mundo gritó.

"¿Qué? Sólo estaba tratando de salvar la poca botana que hay." Se defendió el pelirrojo.

Rachel ya había tenido suficiente escándalo. No soportaba estar en un armario "grande" con tantas cosas y personas. Tan desesperada estaba, que prefería escuchar sin parar los chistes malos de su novio. "**¡YA CALLENSE!**"

Todo mundo juraría que a Rachel le cambiaron los ojos de color violeta a uno más rojizo, pero dejaron pasarlo. Sin comentar nada, los demás Titanes esperaron que los técnicos que estaban arreglando las pantallas y cámaras terminaran.

"¡BOO-YAH!" Exclamó Victor arruinando la paz y tranquilidad finalmente lograda por su amiga. "Ya está… Sólo es cuestión de moverle aquí, un poco por allá…" Dijo Vic haciendo muecas con su cara mostrando concentración. Con lo que no contaba, era la estupidez de uno de sus compañeros…

"¡Mira Jenny!" Dijo Wally mientras tenía el control de "Apagar todo el equipo" en sus manos. Pero como el nombre del botón estaba en otro idioma, no tomó importancia a lo que fuera.

"Wally, no creo que sea una buena idea…" Le contestó su novia.

El "Chico más veloz del mundo" ignoró a su novia y siguió con el botón. "Este botón debería llamarse Wally Jr. … ¡El botón tiene el color de mi cabello!"

Charlie, quien era un experto en electricidad y cosas de aparatos, vio que Wally iba a presionar el botón. "Wally, ¡No lo…"

Y era demasiado tarde. El sistema entero se había apagado, y si no fuera poco, el fusible que los mantenía con luz en el cuarto se fundió. 20 pares de ojos se dirigieron hacia el culpable, quien en este momento entendió lo que las letras en el idioma extraño decía.

"Opss… ¿Yo hice eso?" Dijo Wally riéndose nerviosamente aún con el control en las manos.

"**¡WALLY!**" Los Titanes estaban furiosos. Pero trataron de contener su enojo.

"Ahora, debemos de empezar a iniciar esta cosa" Dijo Victor y todo mundo gimió en tono de desesperación. "Y peor, sin luz…" Y todo mundo volvió a gemir.

_**PATIO CON KISCO DE LA MANSION WAYNE – ALA ESTE**_

_**Sábado, 31 de Diciembre de 2011 – 11:53 p.m.**_

_**Richard y Kori**_

_Sabrá Dios donde se encuentran esos idiotas... _Richard pensó. La realidad era que estaba frustrado con eso del famoso "Plan B", pero trataba de actuar lo más natural posible. Para él, era muy difícil hablar de sentimientos y más con esta belleza bronceada tamaraneana.

"Sigo preocupada por nuestros amigos… ¿Qué crees que estarán haciendo?" Le dijo Kori a Richard, quien estaba muy ocupado con sus pensamientos.

"No lo se… Deberían de estar haciendo tonterías alrededor de la casa." Richard le sonrió a Kori. "Ya sabes como son."

"Jajaja si… No puedo imaginar que harían en caso de que tu o Rachel no pusieran orden."

"Caos total." Él le sonrió a ella. Llegó un silencio incomodo que los rodeó a ambos, sin tener nada que decir.

Kori nada más tarareó otra de las canciones que practicaron para la obra. Ésta era llamada, "Can I have this dance?". Aunque fuera de las películas de "High School Musical", encajaba muy bien con la obra que se estaba planeando en aquel entonces. Ya que los roles principales eran de Richard y Kori, ambos se sabían la tonada, los pasos y el ritmo que debían seguir.

"¿Todavía te acuerdas de la canción?" Le preguntó Richard a Kori. Ella le sonrió

"Cada tonada, ritmo y paso." Richard le regresó la sonrisa y le tomó la mano.

**[KORI]**

_Take my hand, take a breathe_

_Pull me close_

_And take one step_

_Keep your eyes locked on mine_

_And let the music be your guide_

**[RICHARD]**

_Want you promise me_

**[KORI]**

_Now want you promise me_

_That you never forget_

**[RICHARD]**

_We'll keep dancing_

**[KORI]**

_To keep dancing_

**[RICHARD Y KORI]**

_Wherever we go next_

_It's like catching lighting_

_The chances of finding someone like you_

_It's one in a million the chances_

_Of feeling the way we do_

_And with every step together_

_We just keep on getting better_

**[KORI]**

_So can I have this dance?_

**[RICHARD]**

_Can I have this dance?_

**[RICHARD Y KORI]**

_Can I have this dance?_

Los dos estaban bailando como nunca. Sus movimientos estaban perfectamente combinados, no tenían ningún error y su canto era hermoso. La escena era totalmente mejor que cuando la presentaron enfrente de más de 150 personas.

**[RICHARD]**

_Take my hand and take the lead_

_And every turn will be safe with me_

_Don't be afraid, afraid to fall_

_You know I catch you through it all_

_You can't keep us apart_

**[KORI]**

_Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart_

**[RICHARD]**

_Cause my heart is_

**[RICHARD Y KORI]**

_Cause my heart is wherever you are_

_It's like catching lighting_

_The chances of felling someone like you_

_It's one in a million the chances_

_Of feeling the way we do_

_And with every step together_

_We just keep on getting better_

**[KORI]**

_So can I have this dance?_

**[RICHARD]**

_Can I have this dance?_

**[RICHARD Y KORI]**

_Can I have this dance?_

El mundo pareció desaparecer a su alrededor. Los ruidos de fuegos artificiales que estaban sonando anticipadamente eran sordos para sus oídos. La gente gritando, las fiestas y todo lo demás era parte de otra cosa, lo único que existía en el mundo de Richard y Kori era seguir bailando y seguir hasta que se agotaran.

Los dos se miraban fijamente a los ojos, sin despegar la mirada de uno de otro.

Los giros, las levantadas y todo salía perfectamente coordinado.

Ellos dos fueron hechos para bailar el uno con el otro.

**[KORI]**

_Ooooooooooooh_

_No mountains to high enough_

**[RICHARD Y KORI]**

_Oceans to wide_

_Cause together or not_

_our dance won't stop_

_Let it rain, let it poor_

_What we have is worth fighting for_

_I know I believe that we were meant to be_

**[KORI]**

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooh

**[RICHARD Y KORI]**

_It's like catching lighting_

_the chances of finding someone like you_

_It's one in a million the chances_

_of feeling the way we do_

_And with every step together_

_We just keep on getting better_

**[KORI]**

_So can I have this dance?_

**[RICHARD]**

_Can I have this dance?_

**[RICHARD Y KORI]**

_Can I have this dance?_

_Can I have this dance?_

_Can I have this dance?_

La canción se acabó y ellos dos terminaron con sus frentes presionadas una con la otra, sonrisas en ambos rostros de los danzantes.

A Richard se le había totalmente olvidado lo que tenía que hacer gracias a sus amigos: Él solo lo estaba haciendo por cariño que le tenía a Kori.

Recuperando el aire que Kori necesitaba por el baile y las levantadas que le dio su mejor amigo, le dijo: "Sabes, sigues siendo el mismo bailarín de ese año"

Richard se rió un poco de eso. "No lo creo. Tú eres mucho mejor."

Kori volvió a sonreír. "¿Quieres bailar otra pieza?". La esperanza de que Richard le dijera que sí estaba claramente destellando en sus ojos.

El pelinegro estaba a punto de decir que sí, pero miró a su reloj. 11:57 p.m. _Casi es hora. _"Es mejor que nos sentemos, ¿No crees?"

A Kori se le fue la curva alegre de su rostro, sólo para dejar una triste sonrisa con las esperanzas perdidas. Al igual que Richard, ella dirigió su mirada a su reloj y vio la hora. "Richard, es mejor que vayamos adentro a buscar a nuestros amigos. Ya falta poco para el conteo…" La chica se levantó dispuesta a entrar al edificio, cuando una mano la sujetó de la muñeca.

"Uhh… Kori, hay algo muy importante que quiero decirte." Dijo Richard acomodándose el cuello de su camisa y rascándoselo en signo de nerviosismo. "Ven, siéntate."

"¿Hay algo importante que deseas comentarme, amigo Richard?" Kori lo miró con rostro de confusión. Richard volteó a su reloj. 11:58 p.m.

"Pues… Uhh…" Richard tomó aire para continuar. Kori lo miró alzando una ceja ligeramente. "Tu sabes… Uh… Que hemos sido amigos durante mucho tiempo…"

"Sí. Esos han sido los mejores años de mi vida. Tú eres mi mejor amigo." Dijo alegre la tamaraneana.

"Y tú también eres la mía." Richard le sonrió un poco más confiado. "No me gustaría que nada arruinara nuestra relación." Él se acercó más. Lo mismo hizo ella.

"A mi tampoco." Kori cerró un poco más los ojos, sólo como para verse más coqueta.

**11:59 p.m.**

"Kori, sinceramente eres la persona más… Uhh… hermosa, que haya visto en mi vida." Richard admitió sonrojándose por las palabras.

"Y tú eres el más guapo, o como dicen por ahí, "El más sexy"." Dijo Kori con rubor en sus mejillas.

El inmenso reloj colocado en la pared de la mansión estaba marcando 11:59:45 p.m. . La gente empezó a anunciar el conteo.

"Muy bien, Damas y Cabelleros empezaremos el conteo justo en este momento." Anunció alguien por ahí que también tenía una fiesta con un fuerte sonido.

Ambos se iban acercando cada vez más. El tiempo iba volando con ellos, o mejor dicho, el tiempo no existía en esos momentos. Sus rostros estaban a unos cuantos centímetros de tocarse… Sólo unos cuantos insignificantes centímetros y estarían ambos en felicidad.

… "**¡10!**" …

**EN EL ARMARIO DE LIMPIEZA**

**Sábado, 31 de Diciembre de 2011 – 11:59:50 p.m.**

**Reunión para "Plan B"**

Después de que todo se había compuesto, los 21 escucharon que el conteo oficial estaba empezando.

Rápidamente, se organizaron en parejas, dispuestos a hacer lo que debían. Increíblemente, les tomó como 4 segundos en hacerlo…

… "**¡6!**" …

La hermosa peli rosa petite, Kole, estaba frente Joseph, el chico mudo de la guitarra. Aunque él rubio con ojos verde esmeralda no pudiera hablar con su voz, se podía comunicar con Kole, quien sabía lenguaje de manos.

"Feliz año nuevo, Joey."

Joseph sonrió. No quiso y no pudo aguantarse hasta que el conteo final llegara y tomó las manos de su hermosa novia y le dio un beso profundo en los labios.

… "**¡5!**" …

Continuando con otra de cabello rosado, Jennifer estaba lidiando con su novio, quien estaba rogándole desde hace 30 segundos que si ya la pudiera besar.

"Por favor Jenn… No hay que ser como los demás y esperar hasta el final." Le rogó Wally.

Jennifer sólo siguió tratando de ignorar. "Ya te dije que hasta que llegara a cero."

"¡Por favor! Tenemos que ser originales, nena. Y te…"

Jenn ya se había fastidiado de las peticiones de su novio, que lo agarró de la camisa y lo trajo directo a sus labios.

… "**¡4!**" …

"¡Hey Jaddie!" Llamó un poco alejado el novio de la asiática.

"¿Qué? Tampoco pudiste aguantarte como Wally?" Lo molestó su novia jugando.

En eso, llegó Roy tomándola por los hombros y diciéndole. "Tú sabes que no me gusta esperarme."

"No… No lo sé." Le respondió Jade. "¿Te molestaría si me lo mostraras?" Ella le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios.

Roy no perdió tiempo en tomar el mensaje y la besó con toda la pasión que tenia, y que por supuesto, podía mostrar frente sus amigos.

… "**¡3!**" …

"¡Sparky!" Gritó Karen. "Mueve tu trasero aquí o me voy a agarrar a besar a alguien más…"

"¿Me necesita una dama?" Dijo Victor caballerosamente. "Sir Victor Stone a sus servicios, My Lady."

"Ya déjate de ridiculeces y bésame." Le ordenó Karen.

"Pero que no tenemos que esperar a que… Mmm…"

Pero Victor fue interrumpido por su novia, quien se le había abalanzado y puesto sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

… "**¡2!**" …

Faltando siete segundos para que el conteo finalizara, Rachel y Garfield voltearon a ver a las demás parejas, quienes estaban besándose como si el mundo se fuera acabar en el último segundo.

Rachel dirigió su mirada a su novio, quien se veía indeciso "Gar, tú crees que nosotros ya deberíamos…"

Y con eso, justo en el segundo 2, Garfield había plantado sus labios sobre su novia, quien se quedo en shock durante un momento, pero que luego se acomodó en el ritmo del apasionado beso que estaba compartiendo con su novio.

… "**¡1!**" …

Sólo un segundo más y…

… "**¡FELIZ A**_**ÑO NUEVO!**__" …_

_**EN EL KIOSCO – ALA ESTE**_

_**Domingo, 01 de Enero de 2012 – 00:00**_

_**Richard y Kori**_

Y los labios de Richard y Kori se unieron. El beso fue totalmente hermoso. Ellos dos estando sentados en una banca colocada en el kiosco, el cual estaba bellamente adornado con luces de color amarillas que lo hacían lucirse. Los fuegos artificiales estallaban detrás de ellos, como si fuera una representación de lo que sentían.

Richard llevó ambas manos al rostro de Kori, quien puso una mano encima de esta. La hermosa tamaraneana elevó sus manos hasta llevarlas al cabello de Richard, para jugar con este.

Ambos adolescentes estaban sonriendo durante el beso, alegres de que ambos sintieran igual respecto a sus emociones. Todo estaba perfecto. Era el mejor beso de la vida.

La multitud en diferentes lugares de la ciudad gritaron. Los vecinos se abrazaban y se deseaban un feliz año, mientras que los fuegos artificiales seguían brillando en el oscuro cielo de la mañana del primero de Enero.

Él par de jóvenes separaron sus rostros ligeramente y apoyaron sus frentes con una sonrisa. Estaban tomando aire después del apasionado beso que se habían dado. No se necesitaban palabras para decir lo que ambos sentían, era sólo el amor que se reflejaba en los ojos de cada uno.

Los grandes fuegos artificiales habían empezado. Kori se asusto un poco, pero cayó en los brazos de su galán.

"Todo está bien, Kor." Le dijo Richard. "Vamos a verlos."

Los colores se veían hermosos. De color naranja pasaba a amarillo. De rojo a rosa. El cielo de la ciudad de Gotham City se veía completamente llena de esas hermosas coloraciones. Los niños se deslumbraban de cada destello que salía, los apuntaban y les decían a sus padres sobre que lindo se veía.

Curiosamente, explotó enormemente un cuete en forma de corazón de color rosa. Eso hizo que nuestros dos protagonistas que en este momento estaban abrazándose y de pie, se miraran de nuevo a los ojos. Richard se separó de Kori, se puso en una rodilla y le dijo.

"Korina Anders. Prometo ser lo mejor que pueda como novio, tratarte como una princesa y no ser un estúpido obsesivo." Dijo Richard. Kori se rió un poquito. "¿Quisieras ser mi novia?"

Kori no dudó ni un momento y se le abalanzó a su cuello, Richard perdiendo el control y cayendo al suelo, aunque como nadie los estaba viendo no les importó la posición en que aterrizaron. "¡Claro que sí!"

Y con eso, Richard subió un poco la cabeza y reunió sus labios con los de ella, besándose un poco más apasionadamente que en el principio. Claro, sin perder el control de la situación.

Kori recordó algo instantáneamente y rompió el beso, creando una mirada de reproche en su nuevo novio.

"Richard…"

"¿Si, nena?"

Kori sonrió y le dijo: "Feliz año nuevo."

"Feliz año nuevo para ti, Kori." Y regresaron a su intensa sesión de besos, sin que nadie los molestara en su propio mundo.

Cuando uno esta enamorado de verdad, no se necesitan planes de otras personas para poder unirlos y ser felices: Eso es cuestión de la pareja.

Al final de cuentas, el Plan B que Rachel, Gar y Victor habían arduamente trazado durante semanas, no fue concluido gracias a que Wally West oprimió el botón prohibido y ocurrió un accidente. Pero como fuera, el objetivo era el siguiente: Que Kori y Richard estuvieran juntos. Y se salieron con la suya.

Y como dice una frase "Las verdaderas historias de amor no tienen fin" de Richard Bach, estas historias de amor que se viven en el grupo denominado "Titanes" no tienen final.

**ARMARIO DE LIMPIEZA**

**Domingo, 01 de Enero de 2012 - 00:03 a.m.**

**Año Nuevo**

Donna Troy había finalizado de dar abrazos. Sólo faltaba al par que estaba tirado en el suelo besándose. Ya era hora. Ella se acercó al monitor de la computadora que Victor había traído para monitorear toda la situación. Donna quería checar si las cámaras habían grabado algo. Pero en lugar de video, apareció una información en ésta…

_**OPERACIÓN:**__Get Richard and Kori Together (G.R.A.K.T.)_

_**PLAN:**__Plan B_

_**ESTADO:**__Operación Inconclusa/Fallida_

Donna busco el control para apagarla y pensó a la ve que miraba a la ventana de nuevo_, No creo que haya sido fallido del todo... _

* * *

><p>Y… ¿Qué tal estuvo? ¿Me lo dicen con un review?<p>

**COSAS IMPORTANTES & GLOSARIO:**

*****Las canciones para el Karaoke **NO **están completas. Solo utilicé una parte para que no ocupara mucho espacio. (La última de "Can I Have This Dance?" de High School Musical si esta completa."

****Grebnacks:** Si se acuerdan en el episodio "Fear Itself"/"Miedo mismo", cuando los Titanes pelean contra el mounstro por primera vez y se desaparece, Starfire dice "Alguien… sobre mis grebnacks!"

*******Ah… Para los que no saben, se esta haciendo una firma para que los Teen Titans regresen con una Sexta Temporada. Los actores de voces, Greg Cipes, Tara Strong, Khary Payton y Hynden Walch, junto con los escritores David Slack y Robert Hoegee, están apoyando esta causa vía Twitter y nos animan a mandar más cartas a Cartoon Network. Si alguien que no ha firmado y apenas se esta informando de la situación, me puede preguntar el Link y con gusto de los doy, nada más es cuestión de que me manden un mensaje privado y listo. Ah, y Cartoon Network USA esta pasando de nuevo los capítulos de los Titanes… Creo que nos escucharon (FINALMENTE).

Gracias por leer esto. Nos vemos hasta la próxima!

Ahh… Casi se me olvida.** ¡FELIZ A**_**Ñ**_**O NUEVO!** Espero que se la pasen súper y que sea un buen 2012 para todos ustedes.

_**Believe in yourself**_

**M.A.(:**


End file.
